My Little Michael
by Jasperemerald23
Summary: Michael's patience is running dangerously thin. A Rooster Teeth fanfic filled with angst and fluff in honour of Easter.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Michael**

"Gav, what the Hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like, X-Ray?" Gavin giggled as he carefully placed a chocolate egg wrapped in colourful foil behind Jack's computer. "I'm hiding eggs. It is Easter, you know."

"Um, alright." Ray replied, smiling a little. This was just like Gavin to get excited over a holiday only kids really liked.

"Just don't tell Mi-cool where the eggs are. It'll ruin the surprise!" Gavin said as he hid another egg behind a bunch of microphones.

"Sure thing, buddy." Ray said as he walked back to his computer. He didn't quite have the heart to say that Michael probably would be less than happy when he found out that he was supposed to find a bunch of eggs all around the office, especially when it was Gavin who wanted him to do it.

Gavin smiled as he hid eggs all over the Achievement Hunter office, the kitchen and even hid a few in the bathrooms. Then he practically skipped back to his computer, his heart nearly beating out of his chest when he saw that Michael was already sitting down. Probably editing a video.

"Hello, Mi-cool!" He exclaimed, bounding over to where his best friend was sitting.

"Hey, Gav." Michael replied without even looking up from Final Cut.

"Do you remember what day it is today?" Gavin asked, practically jumping up and down.

"No." The red-head responded shortly.

"It's Easter, Mi-cool!" Gavin said, grinning. "And I heard that the, um, _Easter Bunny, _hid some eggs around the office! Do you wanna help me fi-"

"Gav, I really need to get this editing done. This video is supposed to be out tomorrow." Michael interrupted, looking over. Gavin's face fell. "Oh, well, a-alright…"

Michael sighed and said "But I might be able to help you look later." _I'm really gonna regret this later._

Gavin's face broke into a giant grin again and he quickly wrapped his arms around Michael. "Thank, Michael! This is going to be absolutely _top!_"

Michael gave him a strained smile and turned back to his computer, ignoring Gavin as he jumped into his chair and started working.

The day wore by way too slowly for both Gavin and Michael. Gavin because he was obsessively checking the clock every 10 seconds for when Michael said he'd be done his video, and Michael because Gavin was being entirely too distracting. His leg bounced up and down constantly, and he kept leaning over and asking "How long, Mi-cool?" Michael could feel his patience growing thinner and thinner, and for Michael "Rage Quit" Jones, that meant that he was turning into a ticking time bomb that could go off at any moment. Everyone noticed that Michael was pursing his lips and clenching his teeth every time Gavin opened his mouth, and they backed off, sensing danger.

Everyone except Gavin.

Lunch rolled around and Gavin quickly sprang up from his chair and hurried from the office. Everyone looked up and raised their eyebrows, wondering where he was going in such a hurry.

Everyone except Michael.

"Hey, where's Gavin going off to?" Asked Jack when the Brit was out of earshot.

"Who knows, dude. Who knows." Ray answered. Geoff stayed uncharacteristically silent.

One by one, the Lads and Gents left to go home or eat lunch and do whatever they wanted until the moment of freedom was over and they had to go back to recording and playing and editing.

Everyone except Michael.

He stayed behind, concentrating on his editing. His eyes narrowed as his cursor flew over the screen. Maybe now he could finally get some work done.

That's when Gavin walked in.

He was holding both his hands behind his back and had a massive grin on his face, as if he knew something Michael didn't. "Mi-cool! I-"

That's when Michael snapped.

He ripped off his headphones and threw them on the desk so hard he wouldn't be surprised if they shattered into pieces. He furiously stood up, fire burning in his eyes.

"SHUT UP, GAVIN!"

Michael's voice pierced Gavin's ears and his smile faded. "Mi-co-"

"No, Gavin! Don't 'Mi-cool' me! I've been trying to get this editing done for 4 HOURS now, and all I've heard the whole time is 'Mi-cool! What time is it? Mi-cool! Can we play now? Mi-cool, Mi-cool, Mi-cool!'" He mimicked cruelly. Just shut up for _once_ in your life! I'm not going to hunt for stupid eggs with you, so just forget about it! Stop acting like a freaking child and _leave me alone!_

Gavin's eyes had been getting wider and wider as Michael screamed at him and his smile had completely vanished. His eyes filled with tears as every word his friend -at least he _thought _he was his friend- shrieked at him cut through him like a physical blade.

_I don't talk that much._

_I'm not that childish._

_I'm not that annoying…_

…_Am I?_

He started backing up towards the door, trying to hold his tears back. Finally, Michael finished his rant and stared furiously at Gavin.

"I- I'm sorry, Michael." Gavin choked out, then turned and ran out of the office.

Michael watched him run away, chest heaving with unsuppressed anger. He clenched his fists and silently counted from 1 to 10. He'd never be able to get his video done if he was this worked up.

The end of lunch came and went, and no sign of Gavin. Worry was finally starting to creep into Michael's mind.

_I've yelled at him before. He can't be that upset._

He repeated that like a mantra in his head, trying to keep the guilt from clawing at his stomach.

Geoff walked in the room a few moments later, a blue box decorated with Easter eggs and a light blue ribbon in his tattooed hands. He stopped right beside Michael and put the box down right on his keyboard.

"Open it."

"What?" Michael said in confusion, raising his eyebrows.

"Gavin wanted to give it to you, and after what you said to him today, you owe him that." Geoff replied, a dangerously calm edge to his voice.

"How did you know I yelled at him? Where is he?" Michael asked as nonchalantly as possible, keeping the worry from seeping into his words.

"He's at home." Geoff said, walking back to his chair and sitting down. "He told me everything." He gestured to the box again.

Michael bit his lip, then pulled at the ribbon and ripped off the paper. A plain cardboard box now sat in front of him. With hands that only trembled slightly, he opened the package and reached in…

And pulled out a colourful stuffed rabbit, smiling innocently up at him, with a cream-coloured tag dangling from one long ear. With his free hand, he opened the tag. The curly black words printed there was what finally pushed his guilt over the edge.

"Love you, my little Michael. –Gavin"


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Michael**

(Part 2)

Michael swore under his breath as he drove to Geoff and Gavin's house, hands tightly gripping the steering wheel as if he was afraid it would disappear if he let go even the tiniest bit. He bit his lip as his foot pressed down even harder on the gas pedal. There was a vague, blurred thought in his head that he was going past the speed limit, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. It wasn't important. All that was important right now was Gavin.

_Gavin._ Since when had that name been so important? Sure he was his best friend, but they never seemed to get along. They argued and shouted and sulked, but somehow, to the surprise of everyone, they had remained close. Close enough that the fans had taken their fragile friendship and turned it into something more.

Sometimes Michael wondered if Gavin ever took a page from the fans' book and wished that they could be more than friends. It hadn't been obvious at first, but then the laughs at his poor jokes, the bright smiles that practically glowed, but only when they were directed at Michael, and then there was that stuffed rabbit…

Whatever Gavin's feelings for him, all Michael knew was that he needed to find Gavin. Find him and do whatever it took to get him smiling again.

After muttering swear after swear during the car ride, Michael practically floored it when Gavin's house came into sight, the gas pedal only an inch or two from the floor of the car. He quickly parked and flung himself out of the car, running up to the door and knocked impatiently on it, using all of the self-control he possessed to keep from breaking the door off its hinges. To his disappointment, it wasn't Gavin who answered the door. It was Griffon. And there was fire in her eyes.

"Um, hey Griffon. Is Gavin home?" Michael asked leaning against the door frame, acting as non-concerned as possible.

"He is, but I have half a mind not to let you see him." She replied. "You really hurt him, you know. He came home sobbing his eyes out."

"I know, I know." Michael said, the guilt tearing through his stomach again. "I screwed up, and I need to fix it. Please. Just let me see him."

When Griffon hesitated, he added, "And if you don't let me in, there's a good chance I'll climb through his freaking window to see him anyway. Your choice."

That was it. Griffon let a small smile creep onto her face, and she stood to the side so Michael could pass. "Please… Just be careful. What you say to him could make him or break him. And I can't stand to see him broken."

Michael stared at her, a sombre but determined look in his eyes. "Neither can I, and that's why I'm going to fix him." He said, and stepped through the door, making his way to Gavin's bedroom.

He stood in front of the shut door, wondering if Gavin had locked it. _Only one way to find out._ He thought, and quietly turned the doorknob, pushing the door ever so slightly. It opened with a slight creak, and Michael peered into the messy room. "Gavin? You there?"

"Go away, Michael." Came an empty sounding voice from under the tangled covers on the bed.

Michael frowned in worry and slowly made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge. They stayed that way for a few minutes, silence filling the room. Finally, Michael sighed and leaned his head on his hands.

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" No answer.

"Gavin?" He asked, legitimately worried that his friendship with Gav might be at an end. There was only one thing he could think of right now. He slid his hand under the covers and felt around in the dark. He finally felt smooth skin and long fingers and he gently curled his own hand around Gavin's. At first there was no response, but after a moment Gavin's fingers intertwined with Michael's, and they stayed like that, sitting in silence, but nothing needed to be said.

It was at least ten minutes later when Gavin finally poked his head out from under the sheets, his eyes shiny and bloodshot. "Why are you here, Michael?"

Michael struggled to find the right words. "Because… I messed up Gav, and we both know that. You were trying to be nice, and I pushed you away. And I'm really, really sorry, although I won't be that surprised if you ask me to leave right now. I'd deserve it. I deserve more than that…" But before he could finish tearing himself apart, Gavin climbed out from under the covers and sat next to Michael, his sandy-haired head resting on his shoulder, their fingers still intertwined.

"I forgive you, Mi-cool." And Michael smiled, squeezing his hand and Gavin squeezing right back.

Nothing more needed to be said.


End file.
